The Jewel of the Sea
This is a fanfiction by Europa99. Please do not edit! Thank you! Chapter 1 Queen Anemone relaxed on her throne during a lunch of shrimp, squid, clams, and seaweed asking the Council what has happened, and how safe the SeaWings and their possessions were. "Pearl - report!" The SeaWing queen was suddenly interrupted by a loud snore. Anemone's eyes flickered from her jewel guard to her sleeping son. There was a long silence. "Spray! Wake up!" ''Anemone said in her most calm voice at the time. Her son's eyes opened sleepily, and as he saw the look on his mother's face, he woke up immediately. "Spray. You do not fall asleep in - in - the ''Council Meeting!" Anemone's face twitched angrily. "Sorry, Mother. Er - you talk a lot, so I can't help but - well - sleep." Emerald, his twin, had been watching this for a while, and clearly knew that wasn't the right thing to say. ''"We'll talk about this later. Lagoon - report!" Emerald watched eagerly, deep into what the queen was doing and how. When she became Queen, she would do everything that her mother did, and even some more. ******* Emerald flew up to her room, a smile on her face and opened the door. Her room may have been mistaken for a library – there were bookshelves covering almost every inch of the wall. The only items that stood apart were a small coral bed that lay in a corner and a white sea glass desk beside it, with the scroll she was currently reading laid neatly upon it. No one could deny that everything in her room was very neat and very organized – all of her scrolls being ordered alphabetically by author, and the room itself seemed to be sparkling. Spray, on the other hand, was completely different. He had broken down his door, many scrolls of his were half ripped and his floor was not visible among the mess of his room. Toys, fish, weapons, anything you name was piled on his floor, desk, and shelf. Emerald quickly sat down at her desk and started her homework, which addressed the Council and the way the SeaWings work. Spray went to his bed and began to nap. Queen Anemone walked in and glared at her son. "When Council meetings are on, you ''stay awake!" ''Her voice turned into a yell. "S - Sorry?" The queen gave him a disappointed look, and majestically swished out of the room. Chapter 2 Emerald sighed, her ear pressed against the door. Spray was getting yelled at, again. He couldn't stop himself from falling asleep, it was just - well - a habit, Emerald didn't know. She didn't think that he deserved it. Emerald walked away from her door and sat on her desk chair. She began to write, until the door creaked open. Emerald jumped, spilling ink all over her paper. In the doorway was Spray. "Em - Mom told me that Grandma Coral visiting from her retired summer home. Remember - we used to visit?" His sister nodded. "I love seeing Grandma Coral, she bakes us crab cakes! When we went to her house, there was always a fresh batch waiting!" They both smiled at the memories of the retired Queen Coral. The SeaWing twins stood at the door with their mother and father, waiting for the retired Queen to arrive. Usually, princes and princesses wouldn't be able to see their grandparents, but because Queen Anemone, and her mother, the retired Queen Coral had broke the tradition of challenging the current queen, the twins visited her all the time. The twins loved their grandmother. She would always tell them fascinating stories about the old NightWing kingdom and the volcano, almost as if she was ''there. It was wonderful. Emerald and Spray wished they could go their themselves. The SeaWing princess walked towards the Council room until she saw a sparkle. ''What is that? ''Emerald thought. ''Maybe Spray put it there. He is always hiding his possessions. ''The little SeaWing moved closer, and saw that it was a jewel, glowing brightly in the darkness of the SeaWing palace. In a flash, Emerald grabbed the jewel, wondering what it was. Category:Fanfictions